A Stoppable Christmas Ballad
by MelasZepheos
Summary: Ron went to college, learned himself some guitar. So why can't he write Kim the perfect song on Christmas?


I thought I should write something vaguely related to Christmas. I don't own Kim POssible or the related characters. The song featured in this fic is my own, please do not use without my express permission.

**A Stoppable Christmas Ballad**

Here it was at last, the result of three months of lessons, three months of constant practice, three months of getting told to just shut the noise up.

Ron Stoppable could be a very determined boy when he put his mind to it, or when Kim was involved. In this case both were involved, and so he progressed further in those three months than many progressed in years. But three months of learning how to cover other people's songs doesn't necessarily mean you can write your own.

Which was why Ron found himself staring at a blank piece of paper, an acoustic on his lap and a pen in his hand, wondering what he should say.

"What do you think little buddy?" He asked Rufus, "Should it be a proper Christmas song, or should it be about Kim?"

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed happily.

"I already told you, the cheese song can come later, right now I need to get this done."

He sighed, now he was even taking out his frustration on Rufus.

_You'd think someone who could right a pop hit and an internet sensation would be able to write his feelings down._

He scribbled a line.

_I can't write songs like back in the day_

Actually not a bad start, now for the next line.

_I got lots of words but got nothing to say_

He felt it like a physical blow, here it was, the song! The way it should go! He could hear it in his head, just like when the naked mole rap had sprung, fully formed, from the title of a creative writing essay.

He scribbled furiously into the night.

Kim came home next week, and he was ready with her present, a CD, a photo album he had made to match the gift she had got for him, and one very special song on it.

"KP!" I got good!"

She hugged him hard, "Told you! How long did it take?"

"Oh, not too long, I spent some time sleeping and eating, so that cut out a lot of time. Best not to mention the day he had spent recording, not touching a bite of food until it was finished, multi-tracked guitars and all. _Maybe I should have considered a career in music as well as food._

Once the presents were done, the 'nog was finished and most of the Possible clan had retreated to the living room in preparation of _Snowman Hank: The Return of Hank!_ Ron led Kim up to her room. "Now for my present!" He told her.

"I already told you Ron," She sighed, "Barnett College doesn't have a Bueno Nacho, or one anywhere in New York."

"This isn't Bueno Bucks, this is much nicer, much more personal."

"Uh, Ron?" She stopped, and looked distinctly uncomfortable, "I thought we decided..."

"Huh? OH!" He eyes went wide, "No, no, no. This is something really cool."

She followed him to her computer, where he inserted the disk and sat back, pressing play with quiet confidence.

_I can't write songs, like back in the day_

_I got lots of words but got nothing to say_

_I don't need to say it, it doesn't need words_

'_Cause I love a girl who's out of this world._

_She's got red hair, and pretty green eyes_

_She's the most badical girl, ain't no surprise_

_She's rocking my life, I love her so bad_

_You know that she'll never make me sad._

'_Cause I got a girl who makes me feel fine_

_I got a girl who I knew would be mine_

_I told her she needed a Ron-man to hold_

_To keep her safe from the Mid-Winter cold._

_She's saving my world, she's keeping it cool_

_She keeps me around, though I'm playing the fool_

_She knows who I am, but she never says go_

_When she asks if I love her, how could I say no?_

'_Cause I got a girl who makes me feel fine_

_I got a girl who I knew would be mine_

_I told her she needed a Ron-man to hold_

_To keep her safe from the Mid-Winter cold._

_I'll love her forever, you know it's the truth_

_Not gonna play fast, I don't wanna play loose_

_I'll hold onto her tight, when my trousers fall down_

_She loves me because I'm the best guy around!_

'_Cause I got a girl who makes me feel fine_

_I got a girl who I knew would be mine_

_I told her she needed a Ron-man to hold_

_To keep her safe from the Mid-Winter cold._

She turned to look at him in disbelief. "You wrote that?"

"Yuh huh."

"You played that?"

"Yuh huh."

"You sang that?"

"Yuh huh!"

She pounced on him, knocking them awkwardly onto the bed, "You are the best, most badical, most awesome guy I have ever met."

They said it together, "Booyah!"

"Jinx," He finally made it first, "You owe me a soda!"

"Maybe in the new year guitar man." She snuggled closer, and all thoughts of soda were forgotten.

'_Cause I got a girl who makes me feel fine_

_I got a girl who I knew would be mine_

_I told her she needed a Ron-man to hold_

_To keep her safe from the Mid-Winter cold._

AN:- So I've never written a Christmas song or fic before, sue me. I literally banged this out in the thirty minutes before I went to sleep last night, including the song. I think it turned out well enough, and I don't want to go overboard on seasonal fics. The song is mine, please do not use without obtaining my permission first. Ron will be learning guitar in my fic Graduation and Beyond, and while this story won't show in the continuation, it does happen. A lot of the songs 'Ron' writes will be mine, for future reference.

I think it's nice to show the little moments in their relationship sometimes, and how much Ron worries about things that don't really matter. I speak from personal experience when I say that Kim would be more than happy simply to be home with her BF for Christmas, presents or none.


End file.
